


bubble bath

by laehde



Category: Payton Moormeier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehde/pseuds/laehde
Summary: after a hard day all I want to do is to fall into my bed and sleep, but I really don't mind the alternative
Relationships: Payton Moormeier & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	bubble bath

The moment I opened the door to my place I knew something was….well not wrong but different. The presence of the room somehow changed between the morning when I left in a hurry because I overslept and now the early evening when I’m exhausted but finally home. 

I close the door and let the keys just fall into the little bowl. With the last energy I have left I manage to put my stuff away and not just let it fall to the ground like I originally wanted to. My stomach is driving me crazy and I definitely could go for a snack but I’m way to tired so me feet are dragging me to the sleeping room but instead off falling into my bed, I stop right in front of the door.

“time for us, living room”

I wasn’t completely sure that it wasn’t a message from a serial killer, but I know someone else who has a key to my place and makes me very happy every time he uses it. So with hope that I’m not going to die, I make my way over to my living room. I can see a soft light dancing under the door and the moment I open it I really want to start crying.

Right there, in the middle of the room that is just illuminated by candles, stands the man of my dreams with his hands behind his back. He gives me his million dollars smile, at least that’s what I call it and suddenly I’m full of energy again. I make my way over but before I can have the opportunity to fall into his arms, he reveals a big bouquet of my favorite flowers from behind his back which, yes makes me squeal like a girl, but also makes me love him even more. 

I’m so glad that I can call him my boyfriend and him calling me his biggest treasure. Even though it will crumble them a little I press them between our bodies while mine and his lips can finally taste and dance with each other after, what feels like an eternity. 

Payton is very famous on TIKTOK and I love to see everything he posts for his followers but because he’s so famous and has a lot of followers he needs to do tons of videos with new content which means that we don’t always have as much time together as we would like. His followers know he’s in a relationship but not with whom and it’s only because he got some really crazy fans too. I’m OK with it because he shows me how much he loves me every time we’re at each others places.

Our kiss goes for minutes before we need to breathe again and smile at each other.

“I can’t believe that you’re really here. I thought you said you have to film more videos?” 

To be honest I was down when we had another FaceTime session and he said he couldn’t come for the weekend when we talked about our plans. I tried to tell him it was OK but apparently I wasn’t really convincing. Not going to lie, I’m not really sorry about it.

“I made a bunch yesterday, more I wanted to do so I could spent some time with my baby. You had a hard week and I want to make sure you get some relaxing time”

God I love that man. The flowers still between us, I go for another kiss and love when can feel one hand on the back of my head and another on my wait, a sign he needs this just as much as I do. His lips are as always a little dry but warm and when I feel his breath running over my face, it sends shivers down my spine. We kiss for some more minutes, moving our lips on each others, deepening the kisses when our tongues are getting into it let our hands run over our bodies. 

When Payton pulls back I let out a little whine because I hate stop kissing him, but he smiles at me so I smile back. He takes the flowers and puts them into the vase that is on the table behind him before he takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. We walk the few step until he opens the door to my bathroom and I want to kiss him even more. 

Again, the rooms only light are some candles but what makes it really romantic is the bubble bath that waits for the both of us.

“What do you think?” does he really have to ask? Of course I love the idea to take a long bath with my boyfriend.

This time I am the one pulling him into the room and taking of his shirt. We start to undress each other, not without a lot of touching of course. It is so hard to focus when I feel his fingers running over my naked body. He is so tender and careful when his fingers slowly caress my skin and his warm breath runs over my neck…its heaven and torture at the same time and his cocky smile is teasing on another level. Well that’s my man, he loves to tease me.

OK to be honest I do enjoy it too but I don’t think that’s uncommon. There is nothing sexier to see the man you love getting crazy and restless when you touch him in certain areas. He goes in first so that I can rest my back on his body. 

In the water, the warmth takes me in completely in and the fact that Payton moves the tips of his fingers over my arms, kisses my side and whispers those sweet silly things in my ears are getting me relaxed on a level that nothing else can do.

“I’m so glad that you’re here. I know I said it would be fine when we would spent the weekend apart but I really hated the idea not so see you” 

I can feel his lips on my head and the tip o my ear again before his hand rests on my arm.

“I know baby. I’m sorry I had to film so much lately. My fans are going crazy. Trust me all I wanted to do was driving to your place, getting you to my place and don’t leave it for at least a few weeks” 

again he kisses me while I dream of what he just said. 

“waking you with breakfast and tons of kisses every morning” 

oh yes please. He actually really does it every time I sleep at his place. I wake up with his lips on my face and a breakfast tray right next to me. On these mornings we spent hours in bed, in each others arms, talking about silly stuff.

“Or spending time with you at the pool. Watching you coming out of the water does things to me, you can’t imagine” 

yes I can, I saw the tent he pitched so often and I took care of it every single time.

“cuddle in front of the fire place, feeding strawberries dipped in chocolate to…licking the rest from your lips…” 

As wonderful as all of this sound, I have a hard time listening to him because his voice is so soothing that I have a hard time not to fall asleep, but he seems to notice it because I can hear him chuckle.

“It’s OK baby. Sleep, rest. I’ll be here when you wake up and I make sure we have a wonderful weekend together”

I have no doubt in what he says and with that I can feel sleep pulling me into his grasps.

When I wake up the next morning it is because I can feel Paytons lips on my forehead and the smell of fresh coffee.


End file.
